Talk:Jinchūriki
Anime Its mentioned in a lot of articles that in the anime Fu and Han were mentioned to have loathed humanity didn't Deidara say the same in the manga? Ch 266 Page 16 (talk) 15:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :He said generally, not specifically about Fū or Han who could have had different relationships with their village. Kishimoto might have an entirely different background story planned for them.--Cerez365™ 15:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Was it said in the anime about Han and Fu? (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Deidara used the same words, he said that the captured hosts were hated by their villages. In both the manga and the anime, Shukaku was the third beast to be captured, leaving Utakata, Han and Fū as potential "hated-by-their-village,-glad-they're-dead" hosts. Because the anime made that arc showing Utakata, that makes Han and Fū those already captured hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohhh mk. So that I suppose is why it can't be said that Deidara meant Han and Fū because we don't know how Utakata fits into it?--Cerez365™ 17:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if I understood your question. Omnibender - Talk - 18:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was really just stating my understanding of it/rambling I suppose. But I meant that the manga reference can't be made since we don't know canonically when Utakata was captured so he might just be one of the two that were hated.--Cerez365™ 18:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Huh How are the jinchuuriki's souls still here?!?!?!? --Asian711 (talk) 22:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It would appear to be that way. Hard to say, we'll just have to wait and see. Skitts (talk) 22:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Edo Tensei bounds souls to bodies why wouldn't they be there?--Cerez365™ 22:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, dur. My brain dun goof'd. Skitts (talk) 22:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Repeated vandalism Protection needed to this page, the following line keeps being changed from: "Such examples are Naruto, Killer B, and the most prominent being Gaara." to "Such examples are Gaara, Killer B, and the most prominent being Naruto." --speysider (talk) 13:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Abilities We all know that the jinchuriki (Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu) were revived. Each of them displayed almost full control over their respective tailed beasts while being controlled by Tobi. My question is that the control and abilities they displayed after their resurrection, are those skills really their own? Should these controlled abilities be written in their abilities section ? (talk) 08:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No. That was Tobi. None of them except for Yagura were noted to have that level of control while alive. Skitts (talk) 09:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) So should all of that controlled.....control be listed on their character and jinchuriki forms pages? (talk) 09:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it is already. If not, it's at least on their Jinchuriki forms page. Skitts (talk) 09:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If its not really their own control then how can we write it in their articles ? (talk) 09:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Those transformations are on their Jincuriki forms page as I thought, since those pages just display all shown forms of that character, circumstances be damned. I would assume they're already in their articles in the Shinobi World War Arc section. It's not like we put it in their abilities section as their own skill or something. Skitts (talk) 11:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If its not their control or skill can they be listed as users of Tailed beast abilities such as Leech Sap? And its noted about their manipulated control on their abilities section, what about that? (talk) 15:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :It is their skill they're jinchuriki. Whether or not they could perform feats like complete transformations without losing themselves is an entirely different story that however, doesn't mean that they aren't the ones performing the feats. All Tobi's doing is telling them to attack and such. I think the respective articles make it obvious enough of the circumstances under which they're using it.--Cerez365™ 15:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Compatibility Shouldn't the article mention that the soon-to-be Jinchuriki must be compatible in some way to host the beast? Both Chiyo and Killer B's cousin mention this if I remember correctly. Skitts (talk) 04:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. Skitts (talk) 16:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) We don't know what the compatibility is all about. --Elveonora (talk) 16:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't say we did, but the opposite in fact. I think that something along the lines of "To host a Tailed Beast, the intended host must be compatible in some way to host the beast" would do just fine. Skitts (talk) 16:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh, I thought this was mentioned already. I'll add it, though I would appreciate someone hunting those references. Omnibender - Talk - 20:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I added those references the other day by the way. I was right, both B's cousin and Chiyo were the one's that brought iit up about their villages' respective Tailed Beasts. Skitts (talk) 06:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC)